Paradise Found
by mistressbabette51
Summary: This one-shot was written as part of the 12Days of Clois LJ Community 2009 Christmas Challenge. The prompt I chose was Tropical Holiday. Summary: Lois & Clark are on their honeymoon in Hawaii, but fate intervenes. Clois Forever.


Author's Notes: I found myself snowbound several weeks ago, so I grabbed a 'second helping' prompt at the 2009 Christmas Challenge at the LJ Community 12Days of Clois. This story is set one year after "A New Beginning," which was posted here a week before Christmas. Both stories can stand alone, but feel free to read it if you wish. Thanks as always to HanaKT for taking a look at this for me! Happy New Year, everyone! :D

**~~**

Paradise Found

A year has passed since Lois and Clark became engaged on top of a mountain over a snowy Christmas weekend. They both had a lot of adjustments to make to their everyday lives. Clark had to learn how _not_ keep secrets from his fiancé. Lois had to finally accept the fact that Clark was not going to leave her behind. She could share him with the world and as long as he came back to her arms, they could get through anything.

It was a challenge for both of them, but they were determined to make it work. Their friends and family offered their support and encouragement. Looking back over the past year, Lois and Clark still could not believe how far they'd come.

_Hilo, Hawaii, Christmas week_

After checking into their hotel room, Clark put the luggage down and couldn't wait for her reaction. "Well, what do you think?"

"Oh, Clark, it's beautiful. I wasn't worried. I had every faith in you," Lois said as opened the sliding glass doors and took in the spectacular view of Hilo Bay and the ocean beyond. The hotel could be called quaint, but she could also see that it was a first-class hotel, and she thought it was perfect for their honeymoon. She sighed and smiled at the breathtaking view. "It truly is paradise." She turned back and smiled. "I love it and I love you."

Clark came to her then, took her left hand and kissed it and smiled at her glowing face. "I love you too." He pretended he just noticed the ring. "Wow, that's some rock you've got there. Where did it come from?" He chuckled.

"You know exactly where it came from," Lois laughed at his teasing.

"I do? Oh, I do," Clark smiled pulling her into his arms.

"I do too," Lois said and they kissed each other. Things started to get heated pretty quickly.

"Lois?"

"Humm?" Lois replied distracted by their kisses.

"I have something to show you."

"What is it, or do I know?" She asked winking at him and then kissed his throat.

Clark laughed. "It's in the suitcase. It won't take but a minute."

Lois pouted prettily. "Alright, show me," she said as she went to sit on the bed.

Clark opened the suitcase and carefully pulled out a package wrapped in bubble wrap. He brought it over to her. It contained a Christmas snow globe with a snowman inside. They both stared at it and smiled. It took them both back to their holiday weekend in the mountains. Clark had proposed and she had turned him down. Afterward, he had poured his heart out to her finally confirming what she already knew … that he was 'the Blur.'

"Oh, Clark, it's adorable and what a perfect reminder of our engagement weekend. I love it. Thank you." She then turned the globe upside down and watched the snowflakes flutter about. "You know, our lives were turned upside down after that trip, but here we are a year later, married and on our honeymoon. I love you, Clark Kent."

"I love you too, Mrs. Kent."

"That's Lane-Kent, thank you," she smiled.

"Oh, Mrs. Lane-Kent," he chuckled. "Now, about that honeymoon, where were we?" Clark asked smiling.

"Humm, right here," Lois said as she put the snow globe on the night stand, then she pushed Clark back onto the bed as she straddled his hips. "You won't need these," she said as she removed his glasses putting them on the night stand. She then reached and pulled her blouse over her head, removed her ponytail clasp and shook her hair free. It flowed over her shoulders and chest in silken waves.

Clark thought she had never looked more beautiful. "Here, let me get that for you," he said as he rolled her onto her back and helped her remove her bra. He couldn't help staring at her magnificent breasts. He touched the left nipple as it puckered under his fingertips. He licked his lips. That small gesture turned Lois on so much, she closed her eyes and pushed her breasts together and tweaked her nipples into rosy pebbles. "Oh, Clark, please," she begged.

Clark was happy to oblige. He took her left nipple into his mouth and squeezed and stroked its twin. Lois arched her back loving his mouth and hands on her breasts. Her jeans were suddenly too tight. She began to moan and squirm. Clark knew what she was feeling. He helped her remove her jeans and the rest of her clothes. Soon, they were both naked between the sheets kissing and caressing each other.

This isn't their first time. The first time had been on their engagement weekend in the mountains on that beautiful Christmas morning. It had been a slow and tentative coming together, but later after they had returned to Metropolis, they had felt as if they had years to make up for. As the months went by, that part of their relationship did not need any adjustments. It was perfect.

"Lois, I don't want to leave this bed. I want to love you night and day, day and night," Clark moaned as he kissed his way down her beautiful body.

"I couldn't agree more," Lois sighed as she closed her eyes and opened her legs to invite her husband inside. The things he was doing to her made her loose all sense of self. _I can't deny that Clark is an amazing lover, a sweet and tender husband, and he's mine all mine._ She had to have him … now. "Clark, I need you inside me … please," she panted.

"As you wish," he smiled at her flushed face. He kissed his way back up her body and then he was home. It was like the stars colliding, 4th of July fireworks and every cliché he had ever heard about making love to your soul mate, and it was all true. _She's really and truly mine._ He moved slowly at first to please her and himself. He kissed her soft lips and thrust his tongue inside her mouth as they moved together in sweet rhythm. Lois' moans fueled his own desire, then he could feel her climbing and he moved faster and faster following her over that peak, holding her tight, kissing her cheek, her throat, and then he lost himself for that brief moment. He came back to earth rolling to his back and pulling her tight against him. He kissed her temple, stroking her hair and arms. Lois fell asleep and he followed her to their dream world there in paradise.

##

An hour later, Lois awoke and Clark wasn't in bed. She sat up looking for him. "Clark?" _I wonder where he could be. His glasses are still here. _She then saw the note underneath the snow globe. It read:

_Lois, I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. There was an accident. I could hear the volcano and people screaming and I had to go. I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you, always, Clark._

Lois grabbed the remote and turned on the television and finding the local island channel. Apparently, it was too late for local news. It was almost midnight._ I wonder what time he left._ She kept turning channels but she couldn't find any local news. She knew he would be alright. He was the Blur, after all, but a part of her couldn't help but worry about him. _Has he ever done this type of rescue before with a volcano and terrified people rushing here and there? Maybe the front desk has some news about it._

She dialed the operator. "Hello, this is Mrs. Kent in Room 1006. Has there been any news about any major accidents here on the island, say in the last several hours?"

"Now that you mention it, there was an accident at the Kilauea National Park. We just heard about it a little while ago, Mrs. Kent. How did you find out about it?" The front desk clerk asked truly curious.

"Umm, I thought I heard something. Thanks for your help." She hung up before the woman could ask her any more questions.

Lois decided to get dressed and head over there. _I could write up a story about the Blur doing rescues all over the country. Of course, Clark would have to approve it._ _I hope he does. _She showered, changed and called for a cab. She was downstairs and in the cab in about thirty minutes. She wasn't able to enter the park at first because the area had been roped off. She showed her press badge to the policeman and was let inside. She was directed to the emergency vehicles and the police.

Lois immediately went into reporter mode, asking questions of anyone who looked as if they knew what was going on. She found out that several boats touring near the volcano eruptions collided and capsized. Several people drowned, but many more were rescued by a mysterious stranger wearing black with a silver "S" on his chest. They didn't know who he was or where he had come from. She saw several people wearing blankets and went over to them hoping to get an eyewitness account.

One woman seemed very distraught. She found out later that her husband was one of the unfortunate victims. She tried very hard not to think about what the poor woman was going through. She did manage to get one eyewitness interview. A young man told her that while they were floundering in the water, a man swam over to them and helped them get to safety away from the eruptions. The water was hot and some people received minor burns from the heated waters.

Lois had enough for her story, but she didn't see the Blur anywhere. She thanked the people she had spoken to, got a cab and left the scene. When she arrived back to the hotel room, Clark had not returned. _Where could he be? Maybe there was another emergency._ She turned the television to a national channel, and there was talk about a man with a silver "S" on his chest rescuing people from Hawaii to New York. _Oh my goodness, Clark is_ _world_ _famous now. I wonder how he'll feel about this._

"Lois?"

She turned from the television. "Clark?"

He was standing just inside the balcony door dripping wet but he was alright. She put down the remote, held her arms up, and he silently came into them holding her tight. They stood there holding each other for a few moments, each knowing that their lives were about to change drastically, just as their holiday weekend did a year ago. Lois stroked his hair trying to sooth him. Clark was the first to pull back.

"I'm so glad you're back. Here, come into the bathroom and get out of those clothes, and then we'll talk." She touched his cheek. "I love you."

Clark tried to hold himself together. "I love you too." He went into the bathroom, showered and put on a bath robe. Lois went back to watching the news. Every news channel was talking about Clark and his amazing rescues.

She heard him come back into the room. She turned off the television just as she saw him slip his glasses back on.

"It's ok, I don't mind," he said trying to smile.

"Oh, I see, you like it? Being talked about and wondered about?"

"No, it's not that. It felt …" He tried to find the right words.

"It felt …?" Lois asked encouraging him to continue.

He came and sat down next to her then, taking her hand. He took a deep breath and tried to explain his feelings. "It felt … freeing, like a part of me was being held back, but now it's free. It was liberating. It's kind of hard to explain."

"I think I understand, but you save people all the time, Clark. What's different now?"

"Well, when I was rescuing people tonight, I didn't worry about my face being exposed. All I wanted to do was help people, save them, and once I let that fear go, everything else didn't matter."

"I see, but what does this mean for us, Clark, you and me? I understand you have to do this and I'm behind you one hundred percent, but …"

He touched her cheek. "But what?"

"If you keep showing your face, people are going to recognize you and your anonymity will be gone. Our lives would never be the same."

"I see what you mean. I'm sorry, honey. I haven't really thought this through. Everything just happened tonight. I know we can work this out somehow. There must be a way for us to live our lives, a way for me to do what I do, and a way for us to still be … Lois and Clark."

"I hope so. I want that more than anything," she said giving him a hug and a kiss, hoping to lighten the mood a little. "By the way, have I told you how very proud I am of you?"

"Umm, no you didn't," he smiled.

"Clark Kent, I'm very, very proud of you, and I love you with all my heart," Lois said holding back tears.

Clark pulled her into his arms and kissed her showing her how much he appreciated her faith in him. "I know, now show me."

And she did!

The end.

##

A/N: 'And the rest, as they say, is history'! I hope you liked this. Thanks for reading. Reviews are !!


End file.
